Jack's Gettin' Laid
by keiranumnums
Summary: Jack Kelly and Sarah Jacobs have been dating for a while, but one of his fellow Newsies has also developed a little bit of a crush on her. Kid Blink's knowledge on their relationship is limited, but nothing could change the way he feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is just a quick introductory as to what's to come in the future. This chapter has no real story plot other than to let you know what's happening.**

* * *

Kid Blink lay in his bed with his eyes shut. It seemed no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. He was no doubt tired; he supposed he just had a lot on his mind. The Newsies had just gained victory after the strike against Pulitzer and Hearst, his eye patch string broke and he had to find a new one somewhere on the streets, one of his best buddies Race had been out gambling every night which always left him in a bit of a worried state, and oh yeah; he's desperately in love with Jack Kelly's new girlfriend.

It all started a couple weeks back when David and Les Jacobs first joined the Newsies. Blink had been over confident and a little bit cocky before selling again, so he still had quite a few papes left after most of his friends had gone home. Of course, like any teenage boy, he wasn't really fond of the whole "eat your extra papers" shebang, so he decided to keep attempting to sell them. He walked down every street he could think of yelling, "TROLLY STRIKE DRAGS ON! MORE INTERESTING AND BETTERTHAN EVER!" It was even starting to get too much for a strong-willed boy like Blink. "Screw it," he mumbled to himself, throwing his papes onto the concrete ground, when he heard voices coming from only a few feet away. Curious, he poked his head around the corner to see if he by any chance knew who the source of the talking was. _Hey, that's David, the new guy_, he thought to himself. Last time he had seen David was when Jack and he were selling papers over by the wrestling area, but this time Davey had a friend. She was the perfect height with long, dark, flowing hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Oh, hi, Blink." David and his friend had reached the corner in which Kid Blink was awkwardly looking around.

"Uhm, hey, Davey, and-" Blink was at a loss for words. His palms grew clammy as he tried to wipe them on his pants. _Crap, I don't want her to know they're sweaty! _"Sorry, I don't really, ya know- Is it really hot outside all of the sudden?" he asked, swiping off his hat and using it as a fan to cool himself down.

"This is Sarah," David introduced to two. Sarah looked at Kid Blink with kind eyes and gave a small giggle of sorts in his direction.

"I'm his sister!" she assured him, placing a hand on David's shoulder, smiling. _That damn smile._

"Are you telling me this because- you're saying it because it's true. I mean, you are in fact David Jacobs' sister." Kid Blink felt like a complete and utter idiot. He was a fool. But those eyes were sending him such good vibes. If only she could've covered them up as well as he did.

He rolled over onto his side and crossed his arms. Remembering the moment he had his first- and only- conversation with Sarah made him feel even worse about the whole situation. He couldn't help but wonder that maybe if it wasn't for the strike, Jack Kelly never would've became so close with David and therefore never met her. Blink would have her all to himself this way! It's only fair. Jack has Medda anyways. Not to mention, David is his best friend, and it's a little weird to date your best friends sister. At least it seemed to be that way to Blink.

"Hay there, Blink! How'd ya sleep?!" Crutchy pushed Kid Blink's shoulder with his free hand. It was 8am on the dot and the boys were getting restless already.

"Fine, thank you," Blink responded, sitting up, accidently hitting his head on the boards of the bed above his. "Ow," he growled.

"You okay, buddy?" Crutchy asked with a smile still plastered onto his face.

"Mmm," Blink half responded. "Where's Race?"

"Right here, Blink-y!" Race wrapped his arms around Blink's neck from behind, in whom was still sitting up straight in his bunk.

"You didn't stay out too late, did ya?"

"Not at all!" Racetrack assured his friends.

Everyone in the room was either shaving despite the fact that no hair ever grows (Jack Kelly), stealing their friends clothes so they couldn't get dressed (Racetrack Higgins) or being golden boys and doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing (Absolutely no one). Mornings were always hectic. Blink stood up; tripping over Mush's pants he did a face plant right into the hard flooring. What a great start to the day.

"Watch where you're going!" Race laughed at him. The situation amused him so much he nearly fell over himself.

"Shut up," Blink responded before heading over to the counter that was shared between him and nearly every other Newsboy in the city.

"Don't look now, but I fear someone may be in a bit of a mood," Race nudged Mush in the stomach with his elbow.

"I do believe so," Mush responded with a laugh. What a joke these guys believed him to be. Did it never occur to them that maybe he was just distracted? Blink just gave them a look of hurt and proceeded to complete his morning routine. Mush and Racetrack engaged in a whispering conversation.

Only fifteen minutes later the boys were all running over each other and yelling while running down the streets of New York. Every day was the same. The Newsies would run (or fight) to get to buy their papes and then head off into the world selling them. None of them made much money, but it was enough to keep them going. Did they enjoy this routine? Blink liked to think it was just spending time with all of his friends that kept the work enjoyable.

"Hey! Kid Blink!" Jack yelled towards him, walking down a small flight of stairs after purchasing 100 papes. Blink spun around and gave him a look as if to say _go ahead._ "I was wonderin' if maybe you'd wanna take my papes today? I got about 100 here and only have a few minutes before I gotta go meet Sarah," he spoke in his thick New York accent.

Kid Blink stood in shock for a moment before responding, "Yeah, sure, Jack, I'd love to." Of course he didn't really want to. He was just being nice.

No one really knew of Blink's crazy obsession with Sarah; all but Mush of course. He pondered over the possibility of letting Race know, but that kid had a big mouth when it came to secrets. One time Jack told him a secret about his failed attempt to reach the train station a few months back in order to get to Santa Fe and Racetrack spilled it all. Snyder would have found out if it hadn't been for Spec's fake alibi for him. He told Snyder that Jack couldn't have been out trying to make his way to Santa Fe because he was actually going to help Specs prepare for his date that night. All of the Newsies knew it was the biggest lie ever made (Specs had never been one with the ladies) but how was Snyder to know that?

As Kid Blink lay in bed the following night, he couldn't get the image of Sarah and Jack making out right in front of him just a couple weeks back. The memory haunted him. "Jack's gettin' laid!" one of his friends had yelled out during the event. Blink wasn't sure if that assumption was true or not, but he prayed to God that it wasn't. Jack may be a bit of a dick at times, but he would never just sleep with a girl and dump her. So if it was true, Blink had a lot more to worry about then a little fling.

"Oh, lay off it, Blink," Mush told him. He sat across from him at a booth in Tibby's. The restaurant was mainly empty except for a few elderly couples and young families scattered around at different tables.

"What?" Blink acted clueless.

"She's just a girl," Mush explained, "it's not like you guys have ever had a real conversation anyway."

"So?" Blink was growing annoyed, "I've just never gotten the chance!"

"You're telling me that if she was to walk in here right now then you'd start chattin' to her? You mean to say that you wouldn't run to the bathroom and climb out the window?" Mush questioned him. Maybe Mush had a point. What would he even say? With the strike ending there really was nothing to talk about. Perhaps he should just call off this silly school-boy crush. Where had it gotten him? He was just stuck in the sorry state.

"You're right," Blink admitted, "I'm going to get over her. It's not like it would ever really happen anyway."

"Attaboy, Blink-y!" Mush raised his hand, receiving a high five. The two scattered out of the restaurant as fast as they could. Once they began to run short of breathe, they started walking a little bit slower; really stopped to smell the roses, so to speak. Walking on the sidewalk just across the street was none other than Sarah Jacobs.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Blink projected at a quiet enough level that she couldn't hear him. Grabbing the sleeve to Mush's shirt, he dragged him into the shop they had been walking in front of.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Mush asked in disbelief, "you must be kidding me! You must be!"

"I'm sorry! I know, I should go talk to her." Blink looked out the window and followed with his eyes Sarah's movements as she walked away. So peaceful and so elegant.

"No!" Mush yelled in his face, interrupting his thoughts, "You don't love her no more, remember?"

"Mush, I can't just not love someone I obviously have feelings for. I thought I could but that whole scheme worked out a whole ten minutes." Blink and Mush left the shop in silence and didn't speak a word to each other the entire walk back. They weren't necessarily upset with one another; they just found there was nothing to say. Everything that needed to be spoken about had been spoken about and they were ready to settle down for the evening.

Mush and Blink wandered through the doors of their "home" to find a missing Jack Kelly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Short chapter, but right down to the point. Sorry it took so long to update, but I'll try to keep more on top of it.**

"Hey, where's Jack?" Kid Blink proceeded into the newsboys lodging house. Race glanced up from his card game with Skittery. The two exchanged a look and smirked. "What? Where's Jack?" The newsboys all ignored Blink's pleads and carried on with what they were doing. "C'mon, fellas, just tell me where Jack's off to," Kid Blink grew annoyed.

"Uh, well, Blink," Race stood up and walked over to his confused friend, cigar in hand, "Jack's off with Sarah." He turned around to look at Skittery and the others and the laughter they had been holding in broke out immediately.

"Oh," Blink stood motionless. How did Race and the rest of the boys find out about his growing love for Sarah when the only people he had told where Mush and his secret journal- His journal. Kid Blink ran for his bunk as fast as he could and lifted the pillow. In the place of his journal was a small piece of parchment paper reading "Sarah, huh? It's okay; we won't tell Jack."

"You guys went through my stuff," Blink became flustered. He crumpled up the paper with Race's handwriting on it and threw it to the ground. Behind him, Mush stood looking longingly at the floor with no obvious emotion attached.

Racetrack was in the midst of opening his mouth to make a smart-ass comment when Kloppman walked in. "Hey! You have to be up in just 9 hours to sell your papes! Move! Get to bed!" he ordered in his small yell. No matter how hard this man tried, he just couldn't be mean.

"We're goin'! Don't rush us!" Race barked, spinning around to face him.

"Go faster!" Kloppman let a smile slip. The boys all got into their sleepwear and climbed into their short bunks that weren't long enough for anyone over the age of ten.

That night was just as bad, if not worse, than the night previous. This is exactly why Blink wasn't ready to tell Race. The boys in that lodging house were like his family, in fact, they were his family. He should be able to trust them with anything, especially some stupid crush. Yet somewhere deep inside of him he knew that it was only a matter of time until David and Jack found out. David he wasn't too worried about, it was more the fact that it was his sister that got him a little nervous. Jack on the other hand, was a whole different story. Blink was clueless as to what he would do if he found out, but did he really want to know?

"Up! You need to get up!" Kloppman ordered once entering the boys' bedroom to find them all still dead asleep in their bunks. "Kid! Kid!" he raised his voice, lightly shaking Blink until he sat up straight.

"Whatya want?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

"You gotta go sell your papers," Kloppman wandered over to where Jack was sleeping, "move, move! Everybody up!"

"Hey, Blink, ya alright?" Mush walked towards Blink who was finishing off the last button on his beige shirt.

"Could be better," Kid Blink admitted, not making eye contact.

Mush placed a hand on his friends shoulder and said in a low tone, "Jack knows, but don't blame Race," before leaving the lodging house to sell his papes.

**A/N- If you want, review or DM me with your predictions on what you think is going to happen! It would be really cool to see if any of you are correct. Here's a hint: **_**Think plot twist!**_


End file.
